


Hilang

by Jogag_Busang



Series: DAISY: Puisi 2016 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Rasa-rasa yang hilang, menguap begitu saja.





	Hilang

Aku hilang dalam lingkaran

Terbit dan terang menenggelamkan

Akan debu kebusukan, mohon hilangkan

Kusadari ada hitam yang selamanya tetap hitam

Mengirimkan sekat antara dosa dan lupa

 

Aku hilang dalam bayangan

Terbenam dan petang bermunculan

Akan amal ganjaran, mohon datangkan

Kusadari ada hitam yang berubah menjadi benderang

Memberikan ruang antara doa dan air mata


End file.
